Ich Liebe Dich, Te Amo, I Love You
by NoMangaOrAnimeEqualsDead
Summary: "Tell someone you love them today, because life is short. But shout it at them in German, because life is also terrifying and confusing." We all know how the UK acts towards America, so how exactly would our dear Britannia confess to the dense American? Rated T for slight cursing, implied violence and just because I'm paranoid. USxFEMUK Alternate title: Ways to Say I Love You


**There was a screen shot my friend sent me saying, "Tell someone you love them today, because life is short. But shout it at them in German, because life is also terrifying and confusing." That inspired this particular story; it may be a little choppy, but that's because I've never done this type of story before, so bear with me a bit…**

**Three more quick notes:**

**1) I don't own Hetalia**

**2) THIS STORY INCLUDES:**

**Multiple languages, and flash backs. Along with self-bashing. You'll understand once you read it.**

**3) It's not that I'm against yaoi, I just can't deal with it. I don't know why, it just gets to me. So its MALEUS x FEMUK. Get it? Got it? Good. Let's go~!**

**_We all know how the UK acts towards America, so how exactly would our dear Britannia confess to the dense American?_**

* * *

It was an average day in the life of Alfred and Alyss: constant pointless squabbling, apologetic moments, continued arguments, and always, always, always, showing affection to each other, though Alyss' version of showing a particular form of affection (read: love) didn't exactly get across…

"ALYSS!"

"Yes?" She looked up from her book of _the History of Doomed Empires_ to see the young man jumping excitedly in front of her. "What's going on?"

"JUST THE MOST AWESOME THING OF ALL TIME, THAT'S WHAT!"

A sigh rolled off her as she gave him a wry smile and asked, "And that would be?"

"A HOT DOG EATING CONTEST! COME ON WE HAVE TO GO. NOOOOW!" Honestly, he acted like such a child sometimes.

She grabbed a bookmark and slotted it into the book, leaving it on her chair as well, and followed him out of the room. Practically being dragged along, she had some free time to reminisce about the past few _very_ unsuccessful months.

The man was antsy: All. The bloody. Time. Yet she still loved him, but as luck would have it, the idiot didn't realize it. "Though it may be my own fault…" She pondered remembering the first time she tried to tell him…

* * *

"Alfred, can I talk to you?"

"Sure!" He managed to mumble out from between bites of his hamburger and slurping on his soda.

She had successfully pulled him out into a not-so-occupied area where she began fishing.

"Al, how long have we known each other?" She laced her voice with a sweet questioning tone to get his attention.

"Years! Wait, why? You're not going away are you?" Hook.

"No, no, I'm not. I was just curious." The rising panic in his voice immediately made her want to comfort him, but she had to continue, she absolutely, undeniably _had to._

"But I'm still confused, why are you asking that?" Line.

"No matter, but umm… I… I really… Szeretlek te'ged!" Capture failed. Please try again. A mental facepalm as well as mentally slamming her head violently on the nearest mental wall momentarily cured her aggravated state.

"What…?" The look of surprise on his face was only topped by the remaining half of his second burger falling to the ground. Soon a puzzled look crossed his face. "What did you even say? I don't get it. Alyss, what on earth is going on?"

"Nothing… I'll buy you another burger okay? _Dammit I was so close! Why did I accept Elizaveta's offer to learn Hungarian? WHY?_" She began pushing him in the direction of the nearest fast food restaurant, internally dejected and considerably annoyed.

"Awesome!" His cheery voice did lift her spirits some, but only enough to allow a basic semblance of sane thinking that made her realize that this would be a long battle that she would most likely end up losing because he was so dense.

* * *

Distractedly locking the door as Alfred waited impatiently, a sigh escaped her lips once more as she recalled another incidental failure while the American dragged her away to his car chattering about hot dogs and burgers and how much of a miracle they were. A glance at the sky showed grey clouds, the umbrellas were on the counter but Alfred was already honking the horn at her.

* * *

"Hey Alyss, could you explain this to me?" Alfred pointed at a Calculus question pleadingly, the puppy look practically glued to his face. It couldn't be helped; she was a sucker for it every time.

Another sigh, "Sure. Watch what I do on the paper, and then I'll explain it to you piece by piece. Alright?"

Enthusiastic nodding answered her before the bright, enthralling, blue eyes left her sight and bored them on to the blank page.

Absentmindedly, she solved the problem, neatly of course, and forgot to explain it, she simply started mumbling to herself and drawing odd symbols. Her musings were interrupted by the young man beside her, tugging on her sleeve, confused as could be.

Suddenly jolted out of her reveries, her mumbling rose into a shout, "ai ni… WO AI NI!"

"Uh… Those have nothing to do with Calculus I hope because I've never learned that…"

Cue mentally slamming her head into the nearest mental wall… A disarming smile graced her pale face and gently led Alfred through the problem, all the while screaming at herself, "I'm an absolute idiot! Stupid, stupid, STUPID! I mean really? Wo ai ni? Why don't I just SCREAM TO THE WORLD I'M IN LOVE WITH THIS WANKER?"

The annoyed huffs coming from the oddly cheery young woman made Alfred's brow furrow, he wasn't causing that much trouble… Was he?

They went home in silence that day, Alyss concerned about his muteness and Alfred worried he'd get his head blown off. The best part of that day (sarcastically) was when some kid went careening out of control on his bike and would have bowled her over had Alfred not picked her up out of concern for her safety. Words left her mouth that made sailors blush as much as she was, because really, who wouldn't be blushing when your crush picked up suddenly in a princess hold?

* * *

She shook her head as she peered out the window, the downcast grey of the sky greeted her as it usually did: occasional breaks in the clouds to show the sun, and Alfred eventually dragging her out from wherever to play in the rain. That wasn't the case at the moment; Alfred had a focused stare as he drove through the streets not caring if he hydroplaned. "Idiot… He isn't even being careful… Then again… He never has been…"

* * *

It was the final day of their senior year of high school, and as per tradition, senior pranks were the highlight of the day. Ironically, one in particular: Alfred and Ivan had gone at it, claiming they were "pranking each other" and soon each sported a rather nicely colored bruise somewhere on their faces. Alyss, with the power of the Student Council (well she was the President, of course she had power!) and being a feisty young woman, managed to break up the fight since the slugging fest was reaching unnatural proportions. She scoffed at how meek the teachers were to not want to break up such a fight, though they were kind enough not to suspend the two. Dabbing a cotton ball dipped in peroxide on Alfred's cuts from the unfortunate involvement with the Russian and the faucet pipe she couldn't help but mumble how worried she was. Even the most tsundere of people can't hold up a façade for long.

He kept wincing (well she was still a tsundere, there has to be a default limit somewhere) as she put a slight pressure on the cleaned wounds with the cotton ball before she started wrapping the deeper injuries in gauze.

"Thanks Alyss…"

"Just stop getting into fights with that boy! Honestly! It's not like he's out to kill you!" A profound and shocking silence from him made her mouth form an "o" at the realization of the fact that Ivan was, in fact trying to kill him. She lowered her head, glancing to the side to cool her burning cheeks, "damned fool for allowing himself to be slashed on the chest…"

"What was that?"

"Here, put the medicine on that cut yourself, then wrap it, I need to find ice for your face…" A shaky tone, though he barely noticed, he was more focused on catching the equipment she was throwing at him before she briskly turned around and started rummaging through the cabinet.

When she wrapped the ice in plastic and then a few paper towels she saw he'd done a sloppy job of patching himself up (it was pretty obvious considering the white strips made their way up his neck instead of his chest). Alyss was always taking care of him after his parents passed away when they were just ten years. A slight smile flickered across her face as she mumbled, "Ya vas lyublyu."

A confused glance met her calm countenance and she immediately stuttered, "I meant to say jeg elsker dig! _Lukas, why oh why did I let my thirst for knowledge set its sights on you and have you teach me the Norwegian language? Though I believe it may have been Danish… He __**is**__ from Oslo right…? _No that wasn't it! Agh…" She groaned and simply gave him the ice pack before beginning to fix the disaster he'd begun to inflict upon himself.

"You're still just as strange as years ago, Alyss. Always learning new languages like it was a dying art."

"It is." She pouted, a light pink dusting her cheeks while he smiled earnestly at her and chuckled lightly. Her deft hands didn't take long to correct the bandaged wrapping, so she immediately grabbed his shirt and pulled out her sewing kit from her backpack. Alyss was always prepared to take care of him; instead of the joy of learning new languages that spurred her enthusiasm, it was the look of thankfulness and awe he usually showed her when she helped him out. Or rather, how adorable he looked.

"I still have my hoodie, Alyss, and it's already the end of the last day of school for us, remember?"

He stood in front of her, towering over her, splotched with white strips and a swollen side of his face covered with ice, "god he's really something to look that good even when he's been to hell and back," she breathed silently.

Alyss nodded, another breath taking smile that made her heart skip a few beats was flashed in her direction before he bent to pick up her bag and his.

"What say we cut the last bit of school?"

Outrageous. Her mind was screaming how absolutely wrong it was, but she was so far drawn into the world she wanted to deny, she only pushed him out the door where they began making their way to the parking lot.

* * *

They now lived together to save money on expenses and also because they simply weren't used to it any other way. Alyss was majoring in literature and languages, Alfred in (surprisingly) chemistry and physics. They had come such a long way; still close friends and still holding each other together so they wouldn't fall to pieces.

The memory lane trip was destroyed instantly when Alfred screeched into a parking space and dragged Alyss into the rain.

"I lied. There's no hot dog eating contest today."

"I can see that…" She quipped dryly, crossing her arms, though the position was easily broken when he started tugging her towards the fields that once held cheering fans for their adored football players and cheerleaders. It was their old high school.

"Dance with me!" He joyously pleaded; giving her the puppy stare she couldn't help but fall for.

"But Al!" A nickname rarely used, but all the same, it was endearing and it was all she had, "It's pouring buckets out!"

"That's the point!"

"You're insane." Laughter filled the air, but nevertheless she grabbed his hands. "Lead on, love." Her heart stopped, she'd messed up. She had finally toned down using her infamous adjectives that displayed her nationality but also screwed with people's heads.

"It's been a while since I've heard that." He mused thoughtfully pulling Alyss close to him.

"And you'll never hear it again."

"Oh?" A raised eyebrow challenged the proud glare.

"What do you mean 'Oh?'" She rebutted, obviously annoyed with the response.

"Well, you have been trying to tell me something with that word all these years, haven't you?" A smirk played on his lips and his eyes showed triumph.

Silence reigned despite the rain that was falling on the surroundings. Yet Alyss merely kept a guarded expression and waited for the chatterbox to continue.

"Let's see… I believe the first was Hungarian? The next was Mandarin. Then there was Russian and Danish/Norwegian. Right?" The guard faltered slightly, shock displayed by wide bright green eyes. Mirth was still in his own blue eyes, the grin of surprising someone who was far from easily shocked was visible.

"I asked around." A shrug mirrored the disbelief.

"You forgot a few."

A sudden standstill, the expression clearly saying, "Impossible."

"Serbian, volim te. Ich liebe dich, German. Aishiteru, Japanese. Te amo, Spanish," deliberate pauses separated each translation before she finally looked him in the eye, determined to say it right for once. "English. I… I lo-"

"I already know and its mutual, just an FY-"

"Shut up Alfred, I'm saying this. I love yo- Wait what?"

* * *

**Uh… This turned out worse than I expected… Really bad plotline that makes it hard to follow… But I like the content so I don't want to ruin it by changing it… Grrr… I'll fix it later. For now I guess, hope you enjoyed it?**

**Kaida-chan out~!**

**(Happy summer everyone! Oh! If you like Bleach or FMA check out the new stories I'm posting in a few minutes, Summer Days)**


End file.
